Once and Forever
by EpicDiamondSword178
Summary: When a war breaks out between the Sky army and Dead army, two girls join to attempt to bring Ty and Sky back together. Can they succeed? Or is there a greater force that will cause the two to join forces in order to defeat it? Rated T for violence. Cover image was drawn by my amazing sister.
1. A war begins

**Hey guys! So this is my new story! I let me know if you like it and I'll post more chapters!**

**OCs used:**

**Marianna (sent in by Mariisnotonfire)**

**Kari (my own character)**

* * *

_(Kari's POV)_

"Attention! Breaking news alert!" My radio announced. I rolled my eyes and continued reading my building plans. Whenever there was 'breaking news' it was just about pigs being farmed for food or petty thievery. Nothing big.

"Skythekidrs and Deadlox have started a war between their armies. They have called for new recruits to join the fight!" I practically jumped out of my seat. A fight between Sky and Deadlox?! They are the most popular friends! Second to Jerome and Bajan. I sigh and decide that I should join. I should join the Dead Army and find a way to bring the two back together.

* * *

_(Maria's POV)_

I stare up at the giant letters above a mostly butter building. "I guess this is the place where I sign in." I say to myself. I march up the steps and toward the crowded building. But before I can reach for the door, a very furry man storms out and runs into me, knocking me down.

I fall to the ground and on my butt. Who the heck just- "I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." A sweet yet slightly husky voice asks. I shake my head to clear it from the sudden impact then look up. I can't help but stare at the person's shaggy brown fur. Suddenly, it hits me, "A-Are you… JeromeASF?"

The man chuckles and takes my hand, pulling me up, "The one and only!"

My jaw drops, causing Jerome to laugh a little, "Well it was nice to meet you…"

"M-Maria!" I yelp out. Jerome chuckles and shakes my hand. He gives me a sweet smile and walks away. I turn to stare at him and feel something in my hand. I look down and see that I have a folded piece of paper in my hand. I quickly unfold it and gasp. The bacca gave me his phone number! I quickly pull out my MinePhone and type the numbers in. Once I finish, I rush inside the building, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**I know it's short but I want to know what you guys think! I would love it if you guys could review as well! I know I am not the best writer but if I get some constructive criticism, I know I can do better! Let me know what you think and stay cool! EPIC OUT!**


	2. Interviews and Roommates

**Hey guys! So here is chapter two! I'm not really one to write super long chapters so you'll just have to live with that. I'll try to post as often as I can but sometime life just gets in the way. Here are some answers to your reviews!**

**Mariisnotonfire: Why yes. Yes you did.**

**Destiny's Wish: Really, I think a ton of people would join the Sky Army and not really the Dead Army just because of Adam's popularity. Tank you for da cookiehs!**

**Payton: You literally made my day when I read that review! Thanks so much!**

* * *

"Kari Hunter?" a strange humanoid bug lady calls. I quickly stand up and follow the woman. Everyone who wants to join the Dead Army has to be interviewed by Deadlox himself. I'm pretty sure it's because he wants to make sure that no one is actually a spy for the Sky army but I can understand that.

"We're here Ms. Kari." The bug announces, bringing me out of my trance. I look up and realize that we are in front of a door.

"General Ty. I have brought a new recruit." She announces as she opens the door.

"Thanks Bonks." The young man answers. My eyes widen slightly as I realize that I was just led here by DeceptiBonks! I look at Ty and he motions for me to sit down. I glance over as Bonks leaves the room and then turn back to the General.

"Alright. So, you are the new girl that wants to join the fight huh?" Deadlox asks, "Why do you want to join my army? A lot of people have decided that they want to join Sky's. Why didn't you? And don't tell me that you pity me and that is the only reason you're here."

I clear my throat and look the brunet in the eyes, "I've always liked Sky but I decided that it would be a wiser choice to join you." I'm not telling him the whole truth because the main reason I'm here is to try and convince Ty to befriend Sky again. I know that Sky is very stubborn and headstrong so Deadlox is the best person to talk with. I just can't talk to him about it before I can earn his trust.

"Hm. Ok. What is your main skill? Building, potions, warrior, collector, parkore?" Ty asks me.

"I am a very good builder but I am also good with swords." I answer. Ty nods and reaches into his desk and pulls out a key with a number on it. "Here's your room key. Find the number and unpack. Welcome to the Dead Army."

I nod at the General and shake his hand as he smiles at me.

* * *

"OK, room 54 on the 3rd floor…" I mutter to myself, standing in front of a room and making sure the numbers match. I open the door slowly and walk into the room. I look around and see two beds, a couple redstone lamps, bookshelves, desks, and chests. I walk over the second bed and place my things in the chest next to it.

"Well, I guess I should train or something…" I say to myself. Not soon after I say that, I feel something soft hit the back of my head. I whirl around only to be met in the face with another pillow.

"Got ya twice!" A slightly high pitched voice calls out. The pillow falls away from my face and I see a red haired girl wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts, laughing at me.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Well, I'm your room mate! Rosia Dane, at your service!" The girl announces, sticking her hand in my face.

I raise an eyebrow and wearily shake her hand, "Kari Hunter."

"So, what's your skill?" the teen asks me but she doesn't wait long for an answer, "I'm good with potions and some magic. I'm in fact getting private training from Seto himself!"

I nod my head and grab my iron blade, holding it up to the light to make sure it didn't get damaged from my long hike to the Dead Army base. I glance at Rosia as she messes around with the potion maker in our room, completely forgetting the question that she asked just a few moments ago, before I walk out of the room and toward the weapon training grounds.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the new chapter! I want to give a shout out to my sister who in fact drew the cover picture for this story! She is an amazing artist. Please review what you think of her picture and let me know it there is anything that should change in the story. Stay cool my readers, EPIC OUT!**


	3. Training

**Alright, here's chapter 3! Here are the answers to your reviews:**

**Destiny's Wish: I had the idea for this story around New Years and I just decided to write it now! It was originally supposed to be about a war between Bajan and Jerome but I thought it would be better to use Sky and Deadlox.**

**Blue-Ender-Star: Thanks! I really like writing this story so far.**

**Queen-of-the-nerd-Geeks: I'm sure that all friends have some kind of fight at some point, just not of this magnitude. There is a certain thing that got Ty and Sky to start the war. (It's all hush hush… ;D)**

* * *

(Maria's POV)

I was just putting my things away when a knock sounded from my door. I jumped a bit from the sudden noise.

"Training time recruit!" A voice announced. I grinned and was about to grab my diamond axe when I noticed a wooden, padded axe leaning against the wall. I shrugged and walked over to pick it up. Lighter than what I'm used to but I guess this is what I'm supposed to train with.

* * *

"Maria and Ryan, you're up." A man in a blue spacesuit announces. I walk up to the dirt stage slowly.

"So I guess you're my opponent for now." A young man wearing a blue shirt said with a defiant smirk. I nodded slightly and readied my axe as he pulled out a wooden sword. He pointed his sword at me then brought it back down to his side. I glanced at the spaceman and he nodded as he sounded the buzzer for us to start.

I waited for him to make the first move. He lunged at me and nearly got me but my warrior instincts took over I blocked his blow swiftly. The boy smirked slightly at me then spun and swung the sword at me but I blocked it once more. Then I decided to move. He lunged again but this time I rolled under his legs and ran to the nearest wall. I ran up the wall a couple feet and then flipped off and landed behind him. Everyone in the room gasped but I didn't pay attention. I swung strongly and struck him on the back. But I didn't stop there. I kept barraging him with hits until he was on his knees. My weapon couldn't hurt him much but with the strength of my blows, I know he would have bruises later. The spaceman stood up and declared me the winner as everyone cheered. I waved shyly then left the area and walked towards my room, celebrating my first victory in my head.

* * *

_(Kari's POV)_

I walked into an open area, wielding my weapon. There were multiple people at each station, either training or learning new things. I looked over and spotted a young girl in a green checked jacket and green headphones over at the archery area. I looked to my other side and saw a small window and could see Rosia and Seto… kissing? I walked forward a little bit and confirmed that my roommate was kissing the sorcerer. I shrugged and was about to turn around when I felt a shove. I lost my balance and fell to the ground.

"Who the heck do you think you are?!" I growled as I jumped up. I readied my sword and spun around only to see the legendary duo. BajanCanadian and JeromeASF.

"A real PVP warrior never lets their guard down!" The Canadian shouted at me while smiling.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I am not a PVP warrior." I frowned. Bajan just laughed at me while the bacca smirked.

"Well we are the trainers for Ty's recruits that are interested in hand to hand combat. The General told us to look for you." Jerome announced. I nodded slightly then gave an almost evil look at the furry hybrid. I noticed him gulp slightly then prepared to make a run for it just in case my idea went bad.

"You know that 'Baka' in Japanese means idiot!" I called out as I ran toward the training dummies.

Jerome's jaw dropped as Bajan laughed loudly, "She got you good dood!"

* * *

**Hey guys! So yes, 'baka' in Japanese means idiot. Don't look it up on GoogleTranslate because that is crap. Hope you liked it and let me know what you think! Stay cool my readers. EPIC OUT!**


	4. Deceptions

**Hey guys! Ok, so not much to say except that this will be a split POV and that I will try to make it longer. TIME FOR REVIEWS!**

**Elementalist: No, there is no such thing as Skylox or Merome in real life. Jerome and Mitch will joke about it in videos but they are not gay. Adam posted on twitter that he was bisexual, not gay. Now, I don't agree with that but he has a girlfriend. Note 'girl' at the beginning of that word.**

**Mariisnotonfire: Yep. Just couldn't leave that out.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_(Kari's POV)_

Several people are crowded around the training area as the sound of swords clash together. I grunt slightly as I block a blow that Bajan sends to me. We've been at this for at least thirty minutes and neither of us has landed a hit on each other.

"Hey Bajan." I grunt.

"What?" The PVP warrior pants out, obviously tired.

"I'm not right handed." I smirk as I switch hands quickly. I land a couple hits on him then knock his sword out of his hands. I hold my sword up to his neck and he drops to his knees in shock, his mouth gaping open. I glance around slightly at everyone as they freak out and cheer because the PVP warrior has just been taken down by a girl. I take my sword away from his neck, swing it around, and sheath it.

"Will Kari Hunter please report to General Deadlox's office please? Kari Hunter to the General's office." A voice from the speakers calls out.

"Uh oh." Jerome sighs, looking sympathetically at me.

* * *

"You wanted me sir?" I ask as I sit down in front of his desk.

"Yes. I noticed that you beat my best fighter." Ty says as he strokes his chin lightly.

"Um, yeah. Am I in trouble?" I ask.

Ty chuckles, "No. I was actually wondering if you would like teach some of the recruits."

My mouth nearly drops open but I keep my cool, "Um, yeah. Sure yeah."

"Also, I'm putting you in a position just under Bajan. So basically, you're third in command."

This time I let my jaw drop, "W-Why me? I'm not worthy of such an honor!"

Deadlox frowns at me a bit then reaches across the desk and grabs my hands, "I think you're worthy. I wouldn't have given that position to you if I didn't think that." Ty says in a sweet tone. I begin blushing at how close he is to my face. My eyes widen as he begins to move in even closer with the intention of kissing me.

He is literally about a half inch from my lips when, "Um… am I interrupting something?"

I spin around in my seat and see Bajan, leaning against the door frame. Ty sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Um… I'll be leaving now." I mutter. Ty is about to protest then decides against it. I look behind me before I close the door and Deadlox winks at me. I blush and quickly close the door. I race to my room and lean against the door with one thought in my mind, Deadlox, THE Deadlox, was about to kiss me.

* * *

_(Maria's POV)_

_'So where are you? I asked around about where your room is but no one could tell me.'_ I text Jerome. I look outside and frown slightly because the moon is nearly at its highest point. I've had to wait all day to text him. I'm actually still in shock that he gave me his number!

_'Oh. You're in the Sky Army right? Well, I tried to talk to Sky about him and Deadlox and he kind of kicked me out. So I'm in the Dead Army. I forgot to tell you.'_ He responds a few minutes later.

_'What?! Why would he do that?'_ I text back about two seconds later. Why would Sky do that? Everyone knows that he can be a little stubborn at times but kick his own friend out of his army?! He must have been having a bad day…

_'I'm really not sure. It was actually the day I met you. He just seemed really tense. It was probably really stressed.' _Jerome answered. I sighed and we texted back and forth for a while until Jerome tells me he has to go so he can sleep. We say goodnight to each other then I shut off my phone.

"Should I really have joined Sky's Army?" I ask myself quietly. I sigh again and lean back into my couch.

"Anyone there?" A sing songy voice calls from outside my door. I raise my eyebrows, wondering who could be outside my door at this time of night.

"Who is it?" I call back.

"It's Ryan!" My jaw drops in shock. What is he doing here? You'd think a guy would be angry after losing to a fight. Especially after losing to a girl. I walk over slowly and open the door a crack. I fall down when the door is forced open even more.

"What the heck?" I shout angrily. I jump up and try to smack Ryan's smirking face but he grabs my hand.

"I wouldn't do that hon." The young man chuckles.

"Look if you're here to get back at me for kicking your butt then I can easily report you to one of the Commanders." I say in a very annoyed tone.

"Now why would I do that? I just came to congratulate you on a job well done." He answered, still smirking at me. I realize he still has a good grip on my wrist and I try to rip it out of his hand but he instead grabs both my arms.

"Ok, so if you aren't here to hurt me, then what are you-" I begin to ask, until Ryan interrupts me by crushing his lips on mine. My eyes widen and I try to push him away but the more I struggle, the closer he pulls me in. Finally, I kick him where no man wants to get hit and he falls outside my door. I slam the door and lock it quickly.

"W-Why did he… do that?" I pant as I lean against the door. What I don't notice is a slight purple glow pulse through the same wrist that Ryan grabbed then disappear.

* * *

**Hey guys! So this is probably the longest chapter I have ever written! (I'm so pitiful…) And yes, there is some fluff between Ty and Kari that will appear in later on. Also, Ryan isn't all he seems to be! Let me know what you think and if there is anything I need to improve on. Stay cool my awesome readers, EPIC OUT!**


	5. Training and Battles

**Hey guys! So, I'm really sorry for not posting anything or a LONG time! I've had a lot of things going on lately and haven't found the time to type and entire chapter. No one posted any reviews so I can't comment on them. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

_A phone rings in an isolated room and a shadowed man picks up the receiver._

"_Is it done?" The man asks in a deep voice._

"_Yes sir. The girl is taken care of and infected with-" Another voice answers but is cut off._

"_Good. Make sure you keep an eye on her and make sure that the infection takes full effect." The deep voice chuckles._

"_I will sir. And don't worry, you're plan will work. Sky and Deadlox will be brought down and you will rule." The other man promises._

"_That's what I expect. Oh, and don't fail me again Ryan. You know what will happen."_

"_Y-Yes sir." Ryan stutters. _

"_Oh, and make sure your sister does her job" He states before hanging up. The man leans back in his chair and shuts his eyes, waiting for his minions to call again and update him on their "missions"._

* * *

It was a quiet night in Ty's office. The only sounds that could be heard where the faint footsteps of recruits in the halls and the occasional moan or hiss from the mobs outside. Deadlox was just finishing up some extra paperwork when Bonker's popped her head in the room.

"Ty? Oh good, you haven't left yet." The humanoid bug sighs, "You have an important call on line three."

The General nods, "Thanks Bonk's." He picks up the receiver and waits a moment to make sure that it picked up.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Hey! Can't you even recognize my number anymore?" The voice of a certain well known general responded.

Ty groaned, "What do you want Sky?"

Sky chuckled on the other line, "I was just wondering if you wanted to give up yet!"

Ty's jaw dropped, "Like Nether I am!" He shouted into the phone.

"Dude, chill." Sky laughed, "Just look at this from a logical point of view."

"How is there anything logical in this?!" The Dead Army leader asked in a very aggravated tone.

"Just hear me out. My army is obviously bigger than yours! How about you just admit I'm right and apologize before any blood is shed." Sky argued.

"That is never going to happen! Besides, how are you right? I was the one who created Team Crafted! Then you took control and took all of the spotlight!" Deadlox yelled.

"And as revenge, you stole my girlfriend from me." Sky nearly shouted, losing his cool.

"Who Dawn? I've told you before! We never dated and I wasn't the reason she left you!" Ty retorted.

"LIAR!" Sky yelled. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"Meet me near the jungle biome in a week and bring your army. Welcome to war Ty." Sky growled, hanging up the phone before Deadlox could respond.

Ty looked at the phone in his hand as if it just slapped him. Right now, he didn't know how to feel. The brown haired man sighed sadly and got up from his chair. He left the room and saw Bonks quickly putting the phone back onto the receiver.

"How much did you hear?" Ty groaned.

"Um…all of it?" The bug hybrid answered sheepishly. Deadlox groaned again and walked to his apartment.

"Guess we have a lot of work to do…"

* * *

_Kari's POV_

I stood in front of a small crowd with about two dozen people in it. I glanced over at Bajan and he nodded at me, signaling for me to start my lesson while he started his.

"Alright people, I am your new commander, Commander Kari, and you will be following my orders if you want to learn proper sword play. I will warn you though, I will not be easy on you. You will leave today with bruises and aching muscles. If you don't think you can handle that then you can go ahead and leave the Dead Army right now." I paused for a minute to see if anyone would leave. A few people glanced nervously at each other but didn't move. I smirked and continued my speech, "If you can, then welcome to the army."

I dismissed my class a two hours later and almost everyone was crawling back inside. I took notice of the few who didn't though. I walking inside and saw Bajan leaning against the wall, waiting for me.

"Geez, you really worked them hard! I only taught my group basic sword skills for about an hour." Bajan said to me.

I chuckled, "I taught basic sword skill for about an hour as well. Afterwards I taught hand to hand combat for a hour. They need to get used to hard work!"

"Well…Ty just called and he wants you, me, Jerome, and Seto in the meeting room. He said it's important." The brunet announced. I nodded and we made our way to Deadlox's office.

* * *

Alright, since everyone is now here…" The general starts but pauses, "Might as well come out and say it…"

"You're gay?!" Jerome asks with a surprised tone, earning a smack in the back of the head from me.

"No, Jerome. What I want to say is that, Sky called me last night and wants us to meet him in battle in a week."

All of our jaws dropped in shock. I'm really not even sure why. We all came here to fight against the Sky Army (except me really) but I guess we just didn't think it would be so soon. I glance over at Jerome and see a look of horror come over his face. I want to ask him but I ignore it and turn back to Ty.

"Mitch, Jerome, and Kari, you're in charge of training our best fighters. Seto, I need you to make potions of healing, invisibility, speed, and poison. You can have your new assistant/apprentice help you. And I will inform everyone who will be fighting to meet in the auditorium." Deadlox informs us.

"Um, can we leave now?" Jerome asks anxiously. Ty gives him weird look but nods and Jerome rushes out the door before anyone can even stand up.

"What's up with him?" I ask Mitch.

"Bathroom?" He answers before following behind Seto. Once they leave I turn to Deadlox.

"You ok?" I ask, noticing a sad glint in his eyes.

He sighed and leaning back in his chair, "I don't even know anymore. What am I supposed to do when my best friend blames me for something I didn't even do and then declares war on me!"

I raise an eyebrow, suddenly interested in what Sky accused Ty of doing. I want to ask, wondering if it will bring me any closer to reuniting the two friends but decide against it. This is not the time to be prying into his sad memories.

"Well, if you're going to be training our best warriors tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep." He tells me, sadly smiling. I hesitate, wanting to tell him something more to comfort him.

Suddenly, the door bursts open, I barely even have any time to jump back. Ty jumps from his seat and I look to see who nearly hit me with the door. It was Mitch. He had a horrified look on his face and was panting and sweating as if he just sprinted three miles!

"T-Ty, the trainee dorms are on fire!"

**Ok, sorry for making Sky look like the bad guy but the next chapter will have an explanation. Also, please review! I really like feedback so I can change and work on my writing skills. I guess that's all for now. Please review guys! EPIC OUT!**


End file.
